


Meat Lover's Special

by dustandroses



Series: A Warrior's Gift [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, Ficlet, Humor, Jack's POV, Jack/Teal'c Preslash, M/M, PWP, Porn Battle, Porn Battle XIII, Porn Video, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was all Teal’c’s fault.  It was his idea to show up with porn every Tuesday night.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meat Lover's Special

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Ozsaur, my hero and shit  
>  **Prompt Notes:** Written for Porn Battle XIII (Lucky Thirteen) Prompt: Tongue  
>  Also for LJ Community Tamingthemuse Prompt #290: Cairo  
>  **Notes:** The sequel to 2011's Masturbation Month story The Gift That Keeps on Giving, however it is not necessary to have read that story to read this one.

  
  
Jack opened his mouth to Teal’c’s insistent tongue, holding Teal’c’s head in both hands as they kissed. He wasn’t surprised to find that Teal’c kissed the same way he did everything else – single-mindedly intent on his goal and with great skill. When they finally parted, they were both breathing heavily. Jack licked his lips, Teal’c’s eyes following his tongue hungrily. He sucked Jack’s lower lip into his mouth, pulling their bodies closer, and Jack shuddered as he felt the hard length of Teal’c’s cock press against his hip.  
  
He moaned as his own cock made contact with Teal’c’s thigh, bucking his hips into the pressure as Teal’c palmed Jack’s ass, pulling him in even tighter. The sensation of cool air on his hot asshole was the only warning Jack had before Teal’c’s finger was running up and down between his ass cheeks, closing in on his target as they kissed passionately. The tiny circles around Jack’s hole drove him crazy, and he couldn’t decide if he wanted to push back against Teal’c’s finger, or forward to press his cock closer against Teal’c’s thigh.  
  
“O’Neill.”  
  
Jack paused in confusion. Since he was currently sucking on Teal’c’s tongue, he wasn’t sure how he’d managed to speak, unless he’d learned how to be a ventriloquist since Jack had seen him this morning.  
  
“O’Neill. It is time to order pizza before we begin watching today’s video.”  
  
Jack opened his eyes in shock, staring around him dazedly. Teal’c was staring at him, one eyebrow arched in amusement at discovering Jack asleep on his couch, his eyes focused on Jack’s obvious erection.  
  
“It seems you have begun the evening’s entertainment without me.”  
  
Jack sat up quickly, moaning at the sensation as he tried to rearrange his aching cock without bring even more attention to it.  
  
“Holy shit!”  
  
“If you would prefer, we can have our repast after the video entertainment.”  
  
Jack shook his head. It was nice of Teal’c to offer, but he felt uncomfortable with the thought of jerking off next to Teal’c while his dream was still vivid in his mind.  
  
“No!” He cleared his throat and tried again. “No. Thanks Teal’c, but I’m starving, aren’t you? Give me a few minutes to wake up, and I’ll order the pizza. That work for you, big guy?”  
  
Teal’c nodded, pulling this week’s video out of the bag in his arms before heading to the kitchen. “Take as much time as you need, O’Neill. I shall put the beer in the refrigerator, and prepare the comestible refreshments.”  
  
“The what?” Jack rolled his eyes, raising his voice to be heard in the kitchen. “Snack foods, Teal’c, they’re called snack foods!” Sometimes he thought Teal’c only said things like that to confuse Jack, and make Daniel laugh.  
  
He stared at the video on the table, curious as to what Teal’c had found for them this week. It was always something good. Last week’s video had focused on a Belly Dancer from Cairo, and the men (and women) who offered her gifts to enjoy her ‘private dances,’ and the week before that had a circus theme – what had it been called? That’s right - Sex du Soleil. The one thing they all had in common was that they all included threesomes, and even occasionally orgies. Jack didn’t mind, he was actually getting used to seeing men kiss and have sex. It didn’t bother him nearly as much as he’d thought it would.  
  
Full color images from his dream hit him like a freight train – Teal’c kissing him, rubbing his cock up against Jack’s hip, fingering Jack’s asshole – and his cock twinged in his pants. Fuck. This was not good. It was one thing for a couple of guys to sit around watching porn and jerking off. It was another thing altogether to have lusty feelings about the guy you’re jerking off next to.  
  
It was all Teal’c’s fault. It was his idea to show up with porn every Tuesday night. If it weren’t for him, Jack wouldn’t have been so horny all afternoon wondering what Teal’c had in mind for this week’s adventure into sexual experimentation. That was the way Jack thought of their Tuesday nights. There was always something new and interesting – and usually hot. He’d had no idea he could be turned on by so many varied sexual practices.  
  
Jack reached over and picked up the video, unable to contain his curiosity any longer. The title was _Teacher Knows Best_ , and the picture on the cover was of a stern looking teacher who looked a bit like Teal’c, with a busty young woman over his lap, smacking her bare ass. The red-assed young man in the background was writing on the blackboard: ‘I will not tease teacher’ over and over. Looked like he’d been at it for a while.  
  
Jack closed his eyes to shut out the sight as his cock gave a surge of hearty approval. He gave it a quick squeeze in sympathy. Oh, man - just what he needed. He’d always had a thing for spankings, giving or taking.  
  
“O’Neill!”  
  
Jack jumped, looking up at Teal’c who was standing in the kitchen doorway. He moved his hand away from his cock, unsure why he felt like he’d been caught doing something wrong. The look on Teal’c’s face was stern.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Perhaps you should wait until we can watch the video together.”  
  
“Oh. Right.” He dropped the video like a hot potato and cleared his throat. “I’ll just – um… order the pizza.”  
  
“Excellent. Have them prepare a large meat lover’s special.” He turned back to the kitchen as he spoke. “I am exceptionally hungry for meat, tonight.”  
  
Jack blinked as Teal’c’s words brought to mind some rather vivid imagery featuring Teal'c's tongue that had absolutely nothing to do with pizza.  
  
“Oh, shit.”  
  
Jack grabbed for his cock as it gave another twinge. If he wasn’t careful, this night was going to be over before it even began.  
  
  



End file.
